The Internet is changing the distribution of music and video content. Recent advances in audio and video compression, higher bandwidth Internet connections, and the decreasing cost of memory have made it practical for users to download audio and video content via the Internet to personal and other dedicated digital devices. The downloaded content can also be transferred to CDs, mini-discs, or digital video discs and played on other audio and video devices such as MP3-format digital players. MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer-3) format is a compression system for digital music that helps reduce the size of a digitized song without degrading the sound quality.
Digital music converted to MP3 format is currently available on the World Wide Web for individual use. MP3 files can be downloaded from the Internet using a computer and special software. Furthermore, a personal computer programmed with the appropriate software can convert digital music from a CD (compact disk) into MP3 format. Currently, MP3 files can be played in three different ways: (i) MP3 files can be played directly on a personal computer, (ii) MP3 files can be decompressed and recorded onto a CD, and (iii) the MP3 files can be played on an MP3 player. MP3 players are relatively small, lightweight, portable devices that can interface with a personal computer. Thus, a user can download MP3 files from the Internet and load such MP3 files onto the MP3 player. Typically, the MP3 player can be connected to the personal computer's parallel or Universal Serial Bus (USB) port in order to receive the downloaded MP3 files.
FIG. 1 is illustration of a conventional system 100 for exchanging digital media. The system 100 includes an MP3 player 110 and a computer system 120. Accordingly, the MP3 player 110 is coupled to the computer system 120 wherein the computer system 120 is coupled to the Internet 130. Typically, a user who wishes to download a particular song or video via the Internet 130 searches for the title at a web site 135, finds the title and requests that it be downloaded. A digital file containing the requested content is then transferred to the computer system 120 using a File Transfer Protocol (FTP) and stored within a memory component in the computer system 120. The digital file can then be transferred from the computer system 120 to the MP3 player 110.
This practice of downloading media from the Internet, particularly music, has been a source of much controversy. Peer-to-peer (P2P) software such as Napster, Morpheus and Kazaa have been utilized to provide consumers with the ability to freely share copyrighted digital media. In a sense, such software makes it possible for consumers to arguably commit intellectual property theft with relative ease. As a result, consumers have little or no motivation to go to a record store and purchase CDs, albums or the like when they can simply download the desired music via the Internet. Needless to say, media providers, as well as the creators of the music, are opposed to such practices since they do not receive any financial compensation when the copyrighted digital media is downloaded and played by the users of the P2P software.
Two major approaches to digital rights management (DRM) have been proposed to address this issue. The first approach is to make the computer systems used for media distribution and playing trustworthy so that more controls can be implemented within the computer systems. This approach is known as the Trusted Computing (TC) approach. Utilizing the TC approach, a trusted platform (or operating system) is implemented on a computer system whereby the provider of the trusted platform (as opposed to the owner of the computer system) is able to monitor and control what happens on the computer system. For example, controls can include restrictions on unauthorized copying of media files. However, there are some drawbacks to this approach.
First, implementing a TC platform can be expensive since every computer system that handles media must include a trusted platform. Second, the implementation of a trusted platform allows the platform provider (not the consumers who own the computer systems) the capability to do things other than manage digital rights. For example, the platform provider can spy on all activities happening on the computer systems which raises major privacy concerns for consumers who own the computer systems. Lastly, this approach to DRM calls for more controls on the flow of media rather than less. Ideally, society benefits most if unrestricted access to media content is made possible by advancements in technology, such as communication via P2P networks.
A second approach to DRM involves consumer taxation. In this approach, consumers are taxed in exchange for the ability to play and share media files. The taxes collected are subsequently used to compensate media content creators/owners. Current proposals call for taxing on income or on devices such as MP3 players. Other proposals call for taxing services that can potentially be used to gain access to media content. For example, Internet Service Providers (ISPs) could be taxed since ISPs could be utilized to transfer digital media. Similarly, a DVD copier could be taxed since the copier could be used to make copies of digital files. However, these types of taxing proposals are inequitable in that the proposal are based on the potential consumption of digital media rather than the actual consumption of digital media.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system that addresses the problems related to the use of digital rights management. The method and system should be simple, cost effective and capable of being easily adapted to existing technology. The present invention addresses these needs.